


not everything is a joke

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [14]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguments, Attempt at Humor, Communication Issues, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Prompt Fill, Skinny is being a bit off an ass, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Justus und Skinny geraten in Streit, als Skinny gegen seine Bewährungsauflagen verstößt.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 8





	not everything is a joke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohhelpusall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ohhelpusall).



> prompt: “Not everything is a joke.” & “This isn’t over.” + Justus/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/619197875474268160/4-34-or-41-for-some-more-justusskinny-content)

Skinny roch nach Marihuana, als er in die Zentrale kam.

Zuerst bemerkte Justus es gar nicht, viel zu konzentriert auf das Rätsel vor ihm. Peter und Bob waren gerade nach Hause gegangen, doch Justus war immer noch mit dem Gedicht und seinem verborgenen Inhalt beschäftigt. Daher hatte er auf Skinnys Begrüßung zunächst nur mit einem abwesenden „hey“ reagiert, bis sein Freund (und es war immer noch seltsam, von Skinny als „sein Freund“ zu denken) ungeduldig an der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhls ruckelte.

Justus hob den Kopf, ließ sich von Skinny küssen, und da stieg ihm der Geruch in die Nase – süßlich, schwer, und unangenehm eindeutig.

„Hast du gekifft?“, erkundigte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn, obwohl die Antwort eigentlich auf der Hand lag.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. „War grad bei Dylan, und der hatte noch n bisschen was da.“

Seine offensichtliche Unbekümmertheit, die es Justus sonst so einfach machte, sich keine Sorgen zu machen, fiel Justus diesmal unangenehm auf. Denn abgesehen davon, dass er persönlich nicht viel von Drogenkonsum hielt, gab es noch etwas viel Wichtigeres, woran Skinny denken sollte.

„Verstößt das nicht gegen deine Auflagen?“, erkundigte er sich.

Skinny war zwar nach seinem Versuch, ein Gemälde vom Schrottplatz zu stehlen, um eine Gefängnisstrafe herum gekommen, doch erst vor Kurzem hatte er Justus gegenüber zugegeben, dass seine Freiheit an einige Bewährungsauflagen geknüpft war.

Mit einem Augenrollen ließ Skinny sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Und wenn schon?“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Solange Cotta hier nicht im Schrank sitzt, kriegt das doch keiner mit.“ Mit einem Lachen öffnete er die Tür des Aktenschrankes neben sich. „Inspekor? Sind Sie da drin?“

Hart schlug Justus die Tür zu, nur Skinnys Reaktionsschnelle verhinderte, dass dieser sich die Finger klemmte. „Nicht alles ist ein Witz, Skinny“, fuhr er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind an. „Und wenn du nicht ins Gefängnis willst, solltest du dich vielleicht nicht mit Dylan Parks treffen!“

„Alter, Justus, beruhig dich mal“, murrte Skinny. Immer noch schien er die Sache nicht besonders schlimm zu finden. „Für nen Joint mit nem Kumpel werden die mich schon nicht einbuchten.“

Ernst fixierte Justus ihn – oder versuchte es zumindest, denn Skinny wich seinem Blick aus. Also vielleicht doch ein bisschen schlechtes Gewissen? „Bist du dir da ganz sicher?“, hakte Justus nach, den bei allem, was er über Bewährung wusste, stand ganz oben, dass man nicht gegen die Auflagen verstoßen durfte. Und eine von Skinnys war, dass er sich von a) Drogen und b) bekanntermaßen kriminellen Individuen fernzuhalten hatte. Und offenbar hatte er es heute gleich geschafft, näheren Kontakt zu beidem zu pflegen.

„Du bist nicht für mich verantwortlich, okay?“ Plötzlich brach Wut durch Skinnys zufrieden-abwesenden Ausdruck und er sprang auf. „Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben!“

Justus zuckte tatsächlich zusammen – bisher hatten Skinny und er sich erst einmal wirklich gestritten, und damals hatte es damit geendet, dass sie sich auf dem Sofa in Skinnys Küche wiedergefunden hatten. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass es heute so gut ausgehen würde.

„Nein, im Gegensatz zur Polizei“, gab er zurück, bemühte sich, die Fassung zu wahren. Konnte Skinny wirklich so dumm sein – seine Freiheit für Dylan und einen kurzen Rausch aufs Spiel zu setzen?

Kalt sah Skinny ihn von oben herab an. „Ach so“, seine Stimme war schneidend geworden. „Willst du mich jetzt bei Cotta verpfeifen, oder was?“

„Nein“, fiel Justus ihm ins Wort, „Ich-“ Doch Skinny hörte ihm anscheinend gar nicht zu.

„Da steht das Telefon doch“, fuhr er fort, deutete mit wütender Geste auf das alte Gerät. „Wenn du willst hab ich Cottas Nummer bestimmt noch irgendwo.“

Wieder versuchte Justus, ihn zu unterbrechen, doch Skinny redete einfach weiter. „Ach nein, ihr seid ja beste Kumpels, den habt ihr ja bestimmt auf Kurzwahl. Sorry, ich dachte, du würdest das mit Regeln auch nicht immer so eng sehen-“

Der Sarkasmus tropfte von Skinnys Worten, klebrig wie Honig und ebenso unangenehm süß.

„Skinny!“, stoppte Justus ihn grob, und diesmal verstummte Skinny sogar. „Darum gehts nicht, okay?“

„Ach nein?“, wieder ließ Skinny ihn nicht ausreden, „Worum gehts dann?“

Sie starrten sich an, während Justus nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Doch irgendwie fand er sie nicht – wusste nicht, wie er es Skinny verständlich machen sollte, ohne allzu viel über sich preiszugeben. Denn auch wenn sie _zusammen_ waren, es fiel Justus noch immer schwer, sich Skinny gegenüber verletzlich zu zeigen. Ebenso wie andersherum, da machte er sich nichts vor.

„Ich-“, setzte er an, zwang sich zur Ehrlichkeit, egal, wie schwierig das sein mochte. Doch ein Klingeln unterbrach ihn. Überrascht sah er zu ihrem Telefon hinüber, doch dann zog Skinny sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Für eine Sekunde wollte Justus ihn anfahren, es wieder wegzustecken. Doch ehe er dazu kam, war Skinny rangegangen.

„Ja, Boss?“, meldete er sich, und Justus atmete tief durch in einem Versuch, sich zu beruhigen. Es war nur Skinnys Chef. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Solange Skinny einen ehrlichen Job hatte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering, dass er in alte Verhaltensweisen abrutschte.

„‘Kay, bin gleich da“, sagte Skinny und legte wieder auf.

Bevor Justus an ihr Gespräch – er vermied es bewusst, _Streit_ zu denken – wieder anknüpfen konnte, erklärte Skinny kurz angebunden: „Muss los. Aber das hier ist noch nicht vorbei.“

Damit marschierte er aus der Zentrale und Justus ließ sich im Stuhl zurück sinken, plötzlich müde. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Skinny mit „das hier“ ihre... Unterhaltung oder ihre Beziehung meinte, schätzte er, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war. Langsam rieb er sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht.

Irgendwo unterwegs hatte er sich tatsächlich in Skinny Norris verliebt, und manchmal wusste er immer noch nicht, wie er diese Tatsache finden sollte. Aber es würde so schnell nicht vorbei gehen, da war er sich sicher. Und wenn er wollte, dass sie zusammen funktionierten, blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als gelegentlich in den sauren Apfel zu beißen, und seine Gefühle tatsächlich auszusprechen.

Seufzend griff er nach seinem Handy. Vielleicht war es gut, wenn sie sich erstmal ein bisschen beruhigen konnten. Und es war ihm schon immer leichter gefallen, schwierige Themen schriftlich zu klären, also zwang er sich, eine kurze Nachricht zu tippen.

Für einen langen Moment schwebte sein Finger über der Senden-Taste, dann drückte er abrupt darauf und ließ das Handy gleich darauf auf den Tisch fallen, als hätte es ihn verbrannt.

 _Ich hab einfach angst dass du doch ins gefängnis musst_ , leuchtete ihm die Nachricht entgegen.

Er drehte das Handy um, Display nach unten, und versuchte, sich wieder dem Rätsel zuzuwenden. Doch der Großteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit wartete auf das dumpfe Vibrieren, das eine Antwort signalisierte.


End file.
